Mysterious Auror
by Aras
Summary: A dangerous traitor to the Order can end the resistance, and Snape's usefulness to the Dark Lord. An auror shows him some new tricks. M, just in case...


I do not take any credit for the creation of Harry Potter – books, movies, characters..nada!! Have I satisfied the lawyers out there? Good!!

Chapter One

"I'm bored." Lucius said to his dark companion. "Thanks to your incessant need to arrive early, we now have a couple hours to kill before we meet our contact." He waited for a response.

After looking back at the blue eyes, waiting for some kind of suggestion, he replied, "I am not here for your amusement, Lucius. Unless you have an idea to occupy yourself with until our contact arrives, stop looking at me like I'm about to throw on a jester hat and dance around for you."

"Ah, Severus. Always the joker." Laughed Malfoy. "But as a matter of fact, I do have an idea. Let's have us a bit of fun with these muggles."

"I hardly think we should waste our time and energy on them." Sneered Snape. "I am staying here until our meeting."

"Well, unless I am with you, you won't even be able to speak with...them." Malfoy said, keeping all the information about their contact as secretive as possible. "So if you stay here and make me waste time by trying to convince you to relax a little, and I'm not back by the time they arrive, this whole trip will be a loss."

Sighing with reluctance, Snape replied, "What is it you would like to do, then? And make it quick! The Dark Lord needs the information your contact has!"

"Ah! That's the spirit!" Malfoy said. The look in his eyes said the chosen muggle or muggles would not forget this day. "Onward! We shall seek one out. I'm feeling particularly picky today."

The two men began walking, Snape keeping an eye on the location they were to meet the contact. He hoped not to miss him..or her. The Order would need to know the identity of this traitor and soon. They were revealing much too much information, and put him in risk of losing his 'usefulness' to the Dark Lord. Without that, he would be tossed aside, and the Order would be in a very bad position.

Malfoy walked through the crowded sidewalk. Having never been to Toronto before, he was hoping to find something...different. A muggle who would have no idea of the conflict back home. Suspicions were growing amongst the population, making them much too careful in public. As his eyes skimmed the crowd of people, he suddenly stopped, causing Snape to almost bump into him...

The muggle behind Snape was not so lucky as he collided at full speed., falling to the ground. Snape turned sharply and gave the suited man on the ground a scowl that would make most people quickly stutter an apology before hightailing it out of there.

"Hey!" The man snapped. "If you're going to stop, then move to the fucking building! People are trying to use the sidewalk!"

"Look where you're going, and watch your fucking language!" Malfoy growled. At the sight of the two rather large men in front of him, he thought better than to utter any more obscenities. Snape found himself slightly surprised. Canadian's had such a reputation for being polite. Exceptions to the rule were obvious.

Snape turned back to Malfoy. "Why the sudden stop?"

"I have acquired a target I never thought I'd have here." Malfoy replied. "Look!"

Snape looked in the direction Malfoy pointed. The bushy hair was almost enough to give her away. What on earth was Miss Granger doing here? She and the young woman she was with were sitting at a table, looking like they were about to pack up and leave. Malfoy went to follow.

Snape grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Severus. She either won't remember a thing...or she won't live to tell the tale. Either way, this is going to be fun. Besides, she's with a rather attractive looking woman. You could have a little fun with her." Malfoy pulled his arm free and started towards the pair, Snape following closely behind. The two were moving towards a car on the side of the road, Hermione getting in on the passenger side, and her companion moving to the driver side, watching carefully for oncoming cars and bikes. Both opened their windows as they got ready to take off.

"Ah! Miss Granger." Malfoy said in a deceptively friendly voice. Hermione looked up, the blood draining from her face, seeing her potions professor and her school rival's father standing next to her. And her without her wand!

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape." Hermione finally said.

"What a small world this is!" Malfoy continued. "And who is your friend?"

"Megan. I'm her cousin." The woman replied. "How do you know these two, Mina?"

"Professor Snape here is one of my teachers. Mr. Malfoy is the father of one of my classmates." Hermione began.

"And we're in a bit of trouble." Malfoy interrupted. "You see, we're in a rather strange city, and a bit lost. We have a list of items to retrieve, and have no idea where to start. Would you be able to help us? Wonderful!" Before Hermione could answer, Malfoy climbed into the back seat of the car, Snape reluctantly came too. How he would get the two out of this before any permanent harm...it was going to be impossible.

Megan quietly said something to Hermione, who looked at Malfoy and caught his rather dangerous smirk. With a nod, they were off.

"We'll head off to my place and look up what you need on my computer. Should at the very least cut your time down a bit." Megan said as she drove through the busy streets.

"Excellent!" Malfoy said. The muggle bringing them to a secluded place herself. Just perfect! So trusting.

The car was filled mostly with polite conversation as Malfoy tried to keep up appearances. Megan who seemed to not take notice to her cousin's increasing agitation and discomfort. Finally, they pulled into a drive of a rather tall apartment building. After parking, Megan led them to the eleveators, and pushed the button to her floor. They got their quickly, Megan going through her purse to retrieve her keys, eventually finding them. Approaching the door to her apartment, the smirk on Malfoy's face almost visibly sickened Snape. This was going to be disastrous.

The group walked through the door, which Megan held. "The computer is in the living room." She said, getting her shoes off and putting her purse down. Just to the right down the hall. As Malfoy and Snape began making their way down the hall, Megan grabbed Hermione's hand to stop her. Just seconds later, a large yell, followed by a quick scuffle. Then silence. Megan walked in front of Hermione.

In Megan's living room, a group of witches and wizards stood. Malfoy and Snape bound to chairs, with half a dozen wands pointed straight at them. Hermione looked shocked as Megan approached Malfoy.

"We've been after you for quite some time, Mr. Malfoy." She said. Turning to Hermione, "and you said that shopping would be a waste of a day."

"WHAT IS THIS?" Malfoy sneered at her.

"This is how we arrest you." Megan replied. "Megan Scaty, Canadian Auror Defensive. We've got enough evidence against you to circle the world a couple times. You're going away for a long time, Mr. Malfoy."

"What about this one?" One of the wizards asked.

"As we don't really know anything about Professor Snape, we hold him as an accomplice at the moment." She replied looking at Snape. "If we find nothing, we have no choice but to let him go...for now."

With a nod, the group circled the two men, and in a moment, they were gone.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the base of the CN Tower, a lone figure stood, searching the crowd for the men who were supposed to be here. After waiting long enough, it moved to the deserted construction site by the Air Canada Centre, and disappeared.


End file.
